eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Scub Coral
The Scub Corals (Scubs for short) are intelligent lifeforms that came to earth ten thousand years before the start of the series. They have the ability to change the laws of Physics by force of will alone as well as many other mysterious capabilities. History Origins The exact origins of the Scub Corals are unknown but they first gained consciousness at the bottom of the ocean. Upon awakening they started reaching out to any and all lifeforms and fusing with them. Fusing was the only means they had to communicate and they soon became a large organism. Humans grew to fear them and started attacking them but were unable to harm the Scub Corals. The Scub Corals started fusing with humans without understanding the consequences of their actions and soon the remaining humans left the Earth. After Humans departed the scubs reached out to any and all lifefrms on the planet and fused with them un till they became the same size as earth, covering the earth in the process. Then they looked around and realized that they were all alone. Their loneliness taught the Scubs the importance of humans. Limit of Questions Millenia passed and the Scubs reached their Limit of Questions. To prevent the collapse of the universe, the majority of the Scubs went into hibernation in order to avoid the catasrophy of the Limit. However, sometime around five thousand years before the start of the series an impact occured on the surface of the land and many Scub Corals awoke. The Limit of Questions had been passed. Luckily the Scubs soon went back into hibernation, preventing total catastrophy. However a section of space was affected and later came to be known as The Great Wall. Return of the Humans Humans returned to the planet to find that everything had changed. The Scub Corrals were overjoyed to have humans back because, of all the beings they had met, humans were the only ones with equivalent levels of intelligence. The only ones that could be communicated with at an intellectual level. The Scub Corals were cautious though. They wanted to avoid scaring the humans away again so they could not fuse with them any longer. So the question became, how to find an alternate means of communication between the two species. To this end, The Scub Corals gave birth to two humaniod Coralians, Sakuya and Eureka. Sakuya was sent first, however, she failed in her mission. Fortuantely, Eureka, who came after her, suceeded. Abilities *'Spacial Distortion:' Scub Corrals have the ability to distort time and space so that objects can travel from one place to another instantly. This effect is seen as an intense surge of Trapars known as The Zone. *'Fusion:' Scub Corals have the ability to fuse other beings into themselves. Doing so allows them to communicate with other beings. The beings that are fused with them lose their physical bodies but remain alive as energy constructs. *'Distortion of the Laws of Physics:' Scub Corals can affect the Laws of Physics by thought alone. As demonstarted by redirecting the trajectory of the falling debris of Oratorio Number 8. *'Generation and Control of Trapars:' Trapars (Transparent Light Particles) are the thoughts of the hiberanting Scub Corals manifesting physically as energy. Scub Corals are capable of controlling this energy as well as generating them.